Dreaming About Her
by ChelseaLeshay98
Summary: Jamie is shot 4 times while on duty, six weeks after him and Eddie's wedding. How will she react, knowing that she has something important that she needs to tell him. Chapter 3 now up.
1. Chapter 1

_Dreaming About Her_

**Chapter 1**

As Eddie Reagan woke up the morning of June 21st and look over at her husband who was sound asleep with his arms wrapped around her waist, she had no clue that her world would soon be turned upside down in a matter of hours. Eddie slowly and carefully slipped herself out of Jamie's arms and away from the warmth of the covers over her, trying not to disturb her very peaceful looking husband up. She was wearing one of Jamie's old Harvard shirts and a pair of gray sweats with her hair up in a messy bun. She thought she would put some coffee on and catch a quick shower before waking Jamie up for their last shift of the week. As she passed through the small hallway, she admired their wedding photo that was hanging up in the hallway, and thought of how beautiful that would look in the house that they bought someday. She also thought of just how lucky she was to have the most amazing husband ever. She walked over to the coffee pot and grabbed the coffee can worrying about how Jamie was going to take the news of her being pregnant tonight. She had just found out a few days ago, after going to the doctor while Jamie was at work. She was so surprised when she found out, but so happy at the same time. She just hoped that Jamie was as happy as she was, knowing how it happened so quick. After putting everything in the pot and turning it on, she went and grabbed a quick shower. As she got out, she slipped on her blue silk robe and went to wake Jamie up, but much to her surprise Jamie was smiling at her as she walked in the bedroom.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Reagan" – Jamie said in that soft and sweet tone that he has.

"You would think that after hearing you say that so many time in the last six weeks, it would have gotten old by now. However, I still love it every time you say it." – Eddie said as she walked over and sat down by him.

"Well, you better get used to it, because you get to hear it every morning for the rest of our lives." Jamie said as he sat up and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"I put some coffee on before I got in the shower, so it should be ready by now." – she said as she stood up and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Thanks, babe. I'm gonna go ahead and grab a quick shower. I'll be in there in a few minutes." – he responded, as he headed to the bathroom.

15 minutes later Jamie walked into the kitchen and grabbed his cup of coffee that Eddie had poured him before she went into the bathroom to get ready. Since Eddie was still getting ready after Jamie had finished his coffee, he decided to go ahead and take their bags out to the car. When he got back inside the house he noticed that Eddie had finally made her way into the living room and was putting her shoes on.

Jamie just stood at the door for a minute to take in how beautiful his wife was, before looking at her and asking "You ready to go, babe?"

"Yeah, honey. Did you already take our bags out to the car?" – she responded.

"Yeah, we are ready to go." – he replied

As they headed out to the car Eddie looked up at him and said "I figured after we get home tonight we could look at some more houses online."

"Sounds good" – Jamie responded while smiling at her, and opening her door before letting her get in the car.

Once they got to the precinct, he got out of the car and made his way to the other side to open Eddie's door for her. They then walked up the steps and entered the doors to the 2-9 precinct and gave each other a very passionate kiss before he headed to his office and Eddie headed to get ready for roll call. Soon after leading roll call, Jamie headed out to meet up with his rookie partner, Officer Rodriguez. He had been training Rodriguez for about two weeks, and the rookie was doing a great job so far. For the most part the day had been fairly slow, and all of a sudden a call came over the radio.

"Units in the confines of the 2-9 precinct, we have a 10-31, commercial burglary, at 31 Ludlow Street." – came through the radio.

"Show 2-9 Sergeant responding." – Jamie replied to dispatch, as Rodriguez flipped the lights on and sped the car up.

"2-9 Charlie, show us responding as well." Eddie said into her radio as her and Whitten got in the cruiser and sped off, from where they had just got done patrolling on foot.

As Jamie and his partner pulled up to the Pharmacy, the suspect ran out the door and into the alley beside it. Jamie and Rodriguez jumped out of the car and ran that direction, as Eddie and Whitten pulled up to provide back up. Eddie and Whitten followed not far behind Jamie and his partner.

"Police, stop!" Jamie yelled, and saw one of the suspects turn with a gun. Before Jamie could duck, he heard a loud bang, and felt an immense amount of pain in the side of his neck. Before he fell to the ground the guy managed to shoot three more times, hitting Jamie in the chest, abdomen, and back when his body turned as he was falling. Jamie hit the ground and could barely breath, and immediately thought of Eddie. Rodriguez fired back at the suspect and missed, before bending down and putting pressure on the gunshot wound that his sergeant now had. Seconds later Eddie and Whitten came running around the corner, and Eddie about lost it when she seen Jamie lying there on the ground. Jamie heard Eddie shouting his name before his eyes started to close.

Eddie yelled into her radio, "Officer Down, we need a bus forthwith" before bending down by Rodriguez and grabbed Jamie's hand.

"Stay with me Jamie" Eddie said, but Jamie's eyes had already closed, as he had lost all consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dreaming About Her _

**Chapter 2**

As soon as they loaded Jamie in the ambulance, Eddie jumped in right behind and immediately grabbed his hand again. On the way to the hospital Jamie started gasping for air, and the paramedic immediately started to intubate him. Eddie could feel the ambulance get faster by the second and kept holding on to Jamie's hand. All she could do was hope and pray that he would be ok.

When they got to the hospital they whisked Jamie away so fast, and as much as Eddie wanted to follow, she knew they would not allow her back there right now. She immediately started thinking about how badly she needed to call Erin and the rest of his family, even though she dreaded it so badly. She picked her phone up and dialed Erin's number from her phone.

"Erin" – His older sister could tell that Eddie was in hysterics the moment she answered the phone, and prayed that her younger brother was ok.

"It's Jamie" – Eddie continued, clearly sobbing.

"Which Hospital?" – Erin asked, with a huge lump in her throat.

"St. Vic's" – Eddie replied. "I haven't called Danny yet"

"I'll take care of calling everybody, you just need to wait on the doctor to come out and calm down. I'll be there soon." – Erin replied, trying to stay calm and almost failing to.

"Ok, Thank You so much." – Eddie replied, hanging up the phone afterwards.

As Eddie hung up the phone, the doctor that had met the paramedics at the door came walking up to her.

"Mrs. Reagan?" – He asked politely.

"Yes, how is my husband?" – Eddie asked, as she could feel herself choking up again.

"We are about to take him into surgery, but I wanted to make sure you knew what was going on. He was shot four times, and we are going to go in a remove the bullets. We don't know how much damage there will be, but we will have a better look once we get him in the O.R. I thought that I would bring this to you to hold onto, since he can't wear it during the surgery. I will send a nurse out to update you when we have one." – The doctor said, handing Eddie Jamie's wedding band.

"Ok, Thank you so much." – Eddie replied, starting to cry again.

As the doctor started walking off, Eddie found herself staring at the inside of the band where she seen the engraved saying of 12 David on the ring. She soon found herself thinking of their first day back from their honeymoon.

"Ok, no peeking." – Jamie said, while leading her up the steps to the front of a jewelry store.

"Fine, but hurry because I am very anxious to know what the surprise is." – Eddie replied.

"Ok, Ok, open your eyes." – Jamie said.

As Eddie opened her eyes and seen that she was standing in front of a jewelry store, she couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her mouth.

"Babe, what are we doing in front of a jewelry store? I already have a perfectly good ring." – she asked, slightly confused.

"I know that, but I thought we could get a little something added to the inside of your so that it could match mine." – He replied.

"Jameson Reagan, what in the world are you talking about. What did you have done to your ring?" – Eddie asked, worried about what was fixing to come out of his mouth.

"Well, not very much. I just figured that it would be nice to have a small reminder of where this all began for us and I was pretty sure you would like once you seen it." – He replied, as he pulled off his ring to show her the inside of it.

There it was, she thought to herself trying not to cry. As he showed her the ring she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She started to choke back tears as she said "12 David, Jamie, I absolutely love it."

"Good" he said, moving his head forward, so that he could rest his forehead against hers. "12 David" – he continued, leaning in to kiss her very passionately.

"Forever" – They both said in unison after finishing the kiss. Then they slowly turned and started walking towards the doors of the jewelry store.

As Eddie finally came back to reality, she found herself uncontrollably sobbing. She would give anything for this whole situation to be a dream right now, but sadly it was the nightmare that she never wanted to happen. She started to pick herself up from the chair she was sitting in and find the bathroom so that she could wet her face and try to calm down a bit. As soon as she got up, Frank came walking through the doors and gave her a hug as he got to her.

"Have you heard anything?" – He finally asked.

"Not much. The doctor said there was four gunshot wounds, and that they were taking him up for surgery to remove them. He said he wasn't sure about the damage, but they would know more once they got him into surgery. He also brought me this." – Eddie said, while holding up the ring.

"You know, I just keep hoping that this would all be a dream, even though deep down I know that it's reality. I just keep telling myself that he's strong, and he's going to be ok." – Eddie continued.

"Well he is definitely strong and if I know my son as well as I think I do, he will use every ounce of fight that he has in him to get back to all of us." – Frank said, sitting in the chair across from her.

Eddie got up and walked to the bathroom so she could be alone for a minute and compose herself before she lost it again. She was trying to remain calm, because she knew she really didn't need to be this upset while she was pregnant. Deep down, she knew it was impossible for her to not be this upset though. After splashing a bit of water on her face, she walked back out to the waiting room to find that Erin and Henry had arrived. Danny came in about 20 minutes later and about 2 hours into the surgery, a nurse came out to tell them that it was going good so far. Every one of them became a little relieved after hearing the update, but knew they would feel way better once Jamie was out of surgery and recovering.

Meanwhile in the O.R., the doctor had safely extracted three of the bullets that where in Jamie, and started working on safely extracting the last one which was lodged in his chest. As he was pulling the bullet out of Jamie's chest, alarms started sounding loudly.

"He's Crashing!" - The doctor shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dreaming About Her_

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I was trying to figure out the perfect way to end this chapter, and I could not for the life of me figure out the perfect words to write for it. I finally got it though so I hope you enjoy it, and please leave reviews to let me know you like it.**

**Chapter 3**

"Dang it, his left lung collapsed." – The doctor said. "Prep for a Chest Tube STAT!" He continued, while working on Jamie.

The doctor quickly began working on placing the chest tube and by the time it was fully in Jamie's vitals started rising and he stabilized quickly.

"Ok, his vitals are looking stable, now let's finish extracting this bullet and close him up." – The doctor stated to his colleagues with a relieved tone.

As Jamie was crashing on the operating table, deep down in his mind he was remembering the details of that wonderful night at the mini golf course with Eddie. After answering all the questions about the Sorrento shooting that took place earlier in the day, he went into the locker room to get changed. As he was changing, it was no surprise that his partner walked in.

"Hey," – Eddie said. "You want to go out for a couple drinks after you get done changing?" – she politely asked him.

"Sure." – Jamie said, knowing he needed to get his mind off of the shooting. He also really needed to finally man up and tell Eddie how he feels about her. Erin gave him a real wakeup call that night at the bar after Eddie had been shot. He didn't want to stand in the way of her and Barry though, but they had broken up a few days ago. So after almost having his head blown off earlier, he decided that he wasn't going to suppress his feelings anymore.

After having a few drinks and getting their minds off of some things, he had the perfect idea of where he would like to talk to her at.

"Hey, you want to go play some mini golf? I know of a good place." – Jamie asked.

"Sure, why not? I was actually really wanting to talk to you about something." – Eddie said.

When they pulled up to the mini golf course, they went and played a little. Eddie hadn't really ever played so she was a little confused. Around the time that they got to halfway, Eddie looked at Jamie and started talking.

"Hey, Jamie?" – Eddie said.

"Yeah" – He replied.

"I really need to tell you something. I know that we talked about this once before, but a lot has changed since then. After today, I've decided that I think we need to figure out what we need to do about those feelings we discussed in your apartment that night." She said, about to continue on when she finally saw him start walking towards her.

"After you were shot, Erin and I went out for drinks a couple of nights later. She asked me if there was anything that I would have regretted never telling you if it had been you that was killed. You were with Barry at the time and I didn't want to screw that up. The truth is, though, that I would have lost my mind if it had been you." – He continued.

"Jamie, I…" – She started to say, as he cut her off.

"Just let me get this out. I think you should know how I feel, and the truth is I can't imagine my life without you. I know I was the one that kept trying to deny the feelings and hide them, but I can't do that anymore. I'm completely in love with you, Eddie Janko." – He said.

"Well, it took you long enough Reagan." – Eddie stated, gathering a laugh from them both. "I'm completely in love with you too." – She continued.

"I'm really glad that you said that, because I have something that I'd like to ask you. I know this is going to sound crazy because we just fully admitted our feelings to each other. I feel like we have been together for years, and I just can't wait any longer to do this." – He said, as he slowly bent down on one knee.

"Eddie Janko, will you please do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" – He continued.

"Oh my goodness." – Eddie stated, while staring at him in complete shock. "Oh yes, yes, yes."

Jamie stood back up a moment later, and locked his arms around Eddie's waist. They kissed for what felt like an eternity, and then decided to go back to Jamie's apartment. They awoke the next morning snuggled up together in his bed.

"You know what this means, right Jamie?" – She said.

"What, us being together?" – He replied.

"We will have to find new partners." – She said, as he could tell there was a bit of sadness in her voice.

"I wish there was a way around that, maybe we could take a look through the rule book." – Jamie said.

After spending the next couple hours searching all throughout the rule book, and surprisingly finding no rules about them continuing to be partners, Jamie decided he should probably get ready for Sunday dinner. Eddie started to get ready and leave, when Jamie stopped her.

"You know you could go with me to family dinner?" – He said to her.

"I don't have anything decent to wear, and are you really sure you would want to have to tell your family right now?" – She replied.

"We could stop by your apartment and get you some clothes. I don't care to explain it to them, because all I care about is you and me being together." – He said.

"It's not that Jamie, as long as you're ready to tell them. I guess I could go if we stop by my place so I can change into something decent." – She replied.

After stopping by Eddie's apartment to let her change, they headed to family dinner. They were about to start the next chapter of their lives together, and neither of them could be happier with what was happening.

As the doctor finished closing Jamie up, he immediately started walking towards the waiting room.

Eddie was about to lose her mind sitting there waiting to hear news about how Jamie's surgery went. She kept picturing him lying there on the ground over and over. All of his family had arrived, and were scattered throughout the waiting room. Erin had gone down to the cafeteria with Nikki earlier, and gotten them coffee and brought it back. They had all made Eddie feel so welcome in their family, since her and Jamie had gotten engaged and married. As she saw the doctor approaching her, she got this gut wrenching feeling. The entire family came over to hear how the surgery had gone.

"Mrs. Reagan," The doctor said.

"Yes" – She replied.

"Your husband's surgery went well. His lung collapsed during surgery, so we had to insert a chest tube. We were able to remove all of the bullets. The one that hit his spleen caused some internal bleeding, which we were able to stop. We did have to take his spleen out, but medically speaking he should be fine without it. The bullet that hit his neck went straight through, without hitting anything vital. The bullet that went in his back, was able to be removed. There was a little bit of damage to some tissue, which we removed and it should be fine. The part that was tricky, was removing the bullet that got lodged inside his chest. The bullet barely missed his heart, but we were finally able to remove it. He crashed on us once during surgery, when his lung started to collapse, we got him back a few seconds later as soon as the chest tube was inserted. He will be taken to the ICU after he gets out of recovery and will be monitored very closely. He's hooked up to a ventilator to help him breathe while he heals a little bit. We also have him in a medically induced coma while he heals up some. As soon as he is in recovery I will send someone out to get you all so that you can see him. Do any of you all have questions?" – He said, looking around to all of the family members.

"Not right now. Thank you so much." – She replied to the doctor, as his entire family also thanked the doctor, too.

Hearing that doctor, lifted a huge weight off of Eddie's shoulders. Jamie wasn't out of the woods yet, but he was alive and for that she would be thankful for. Her and all of Jamie's family hugged one another and waited for someone to come and get them to take them to see Jamie.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dreaming About Her_

**Chapter 4**

They had been waiting for close to two hours when a nurse came to get them. The nurse explained to them that for the time being one at a time would be all that would be allowed back to Jamie's room. They all decided that Eddie should be the first to go back to see him, considering that was his wife. Eddie and the nurse walked down the hallway towards his room, she had a horrible sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Scared to see what was waiting in the room through the door, Eddie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as she opened the door and walked in the room. As she walked in and seen the one person she loved more than anything laying in that bed, she thought she would have a breakdown. Her wonderful husband, was laying there looking so pale, and she couldn't bare seeing him like that. Eddie approached his bedside, and she softly placed a kiss on his cheek, and tried to avoid touching the ventilator that was currently helping him breath. She slowly took a hold of his hand and sat down in the chair by his bed.

Jamie couldn't help but stare at her while tears started running down his eyes, while watching her walk down the aisle. To his surprise, his dad was walking her down it. He thought to himself how beautiful his future wife looked in that white strapless dress. As Eddie began to approach the steps she handed her bouquet over to Nikki, and walked up to join Jamie.

"You look absolutely stunning." – He whispered to her.

"You don't look to shabby yourself." – She replied, as they both turned to face the priest so that they could begin.

The priest began the ceremony by saying, "Dearly beloved, we meet here today to witness a sacred ceremony: the union of Jameson and Edit. With great reverence, we come together to celebrate the love and devotion shared by these two children of God that stand before us. We are especially blessed to be joined today by family and friends. The Groom and Bride are honored you could be here to participate in this important occasion.

As the Bible reminds us in Corinthians, "If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing."

Over the course of their relationship, Jameson and Edit have developed a strong bond based on shared values and mutual respect. With a solid foundation from which to grow, they have made the decision to take the oath of marriage and spend the rest of their lives together.

Let us revel in the joy and love on display here today. May we treasure these memories as Jameson and Edit, under the eyes of God, get set to begin their new life together."

"Jameson and Edit, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?" – He asked.

"We have" – They both said, in unison.

"Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?" – He continued.

"We will" – They stated again.

"Jameson and Edit, I invite you to express your sacred vows to one another. Please face each other as you declare these vows before God and in the presence of your family and friends." – The priest stated.

Eddie and Jamie both turned to face one another as Eddie started the vows off.

"I will always have your back." – she said.

"If you fall behind, I'll wait up" – He followed.

"I'll earn your respect, and pay you respect every day we have." – she said, as though she'd said it a thousand times before, but loved it every time.

"I'll be your scout, your night watchman, your cavalry." – He followed, while gazing into her eyes.

"Your medic, your chaplain, in our army of two." – She continued, while letting a few tears escape from her eyes.

"No Retreat, No Surrender." – They both said together.

"You can count on me." – Jamie finished up.

"And you can count on me." – Eddie finished.

"Jameson and Edit, please join hands" – The priest said, as Jamie and Eddie both took hands and faced each other.

"Jameson, do you take Edit, whom you now hold by the hand, to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I Do" – Jamie answered, with pure joy in his voice.

"Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I Do" – Jamie repeated.

"Edit, do you take Jameson, whom you now hold by the hand, to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I Do" – She said.

"Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I Do" – she repeated.

"May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. For what God has joined together, let no man put asunder. It is now time to exchange the rings. The circle formed by each ring is a symbol of your love and eternal commitment to each other. May these rings remind you always of these sacred promises you've made to each other today in the company of your family and friends." The priest said before asking for the rings.

Jamie repeated everything that the priest told him to starting with, "I Jameson, give you Edit, this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you." And slipped the ring over Eddie's finger.

Eddie followed with, "I Edit, give you Jameson, this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you." and slipped the wedding band over Jamie's finger.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of New York and by the Universal Life Church, I pronounce you, Jameson and Edit as Husband and Wife, lawfully wedded before God. Jameson, you may now kiss the bride." – The priest stated, as Jamie took Eddie and dipped her back into his arms and kissed her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honor that I officially present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jameson Reagan!" – The priest finished the ceremony.

Afterwards, the newly pronounced Reagan's began there walk towards the back doors, as everyone applauded and smiled at the newlyweds.

As Eddie was setting in the chair holding Jamie's hand, she decided to start talking to him. She had no clue if Jamie could hear her or not, but she could at least talk to him whether he heard her or didn't.

"Jamie, I don't know if you can hear me or not. If you can then you need to listen. You have to be OK, babe. We have so much left to experience. I can't do any of this without you, and I would be so lost without you. I know that you have to heal, and that's fine. Take all the time you need, but please hurry up and get back to me baby. I have something really important to tell you. I'm going to be by your side the entire time, but I'm going to go get the rest of your family and let them come see you. I love you so much." – Eddie cried out, and kissed his hand.

She stayed there another 10 minutes, then she began walking out to get the rest of the family so that they could come see him one by one.

**Author's Note:** **I tried to include traditional and catholic aspects while writing the scene, considering they are a catholic family. **


End file.
